


孟乔森

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295





	孟乔森

“堂本医生 他又来了” “好 你把他领进来吧”   
护士将脸色苍白的男子带进医生的办公室“那 医生 我先出去了”“嗯 好” 堂本光一起身 送走护士 再将办公室的门反锁上  
“你怎么又开始了 堂本刚” “不是 医生我是真的生病了 我昨天高烧 今天还咳出血了 你看 我来的时候咳得手帕上都是血” 接过手帕 光一看了看手帕 瞥了眼堂本刚故意背在身后藏起来的手 心里大概知道了真假 “做了肺部检查了吧“ ”来的时候就被抓去做了“ 感受到手机震了震 ”堂本医生 检查报告出来了 他根本什么事都没有 要叫保安来吗“ ”不用 顺便帮我把接下来的几场检查都转给别的医生吧“ 果然是装病的吧 为什么呢 明明都治好了的 不过 像刚这样可爱的男孩子 怎么看都不够呢  
“过来 背对我 我听听肺声“ 光一一手拿着听诊器 一手掀起堂本刚的T恤 冰凉的触感和背后那人仿佛 要贴到自己后背上的手 让堂本刚心跳加速 “放松” 光一在他背后 气息吐在他的耳侧 努力试着放松 但本来惨白的脸还是染上了一抹红晕 “深呼吸” 看着那孩子因为要深呼吸鼓起来的腮帮子 看着就软乎乎的像个什么都不加的白团子 真可爱啊 想咬一口 “肺声很正常” 堂本光一拿出手 扯好堂本刚的衣服 “我都吐血了 肺声还很正常 果然不是一般的病吧 很严重吧 需要住院的对不对” “堂本刚” “光一医生 怎么了吗” 堂本刚转身朝向光一 帅气的医生双肘撑在桌上 下巴枕在手上 认真的盯着自己“我以为 你的孟乔森已经被我治好了” “医生 你这是什么意思 我怎么听不懂” “你的肺声正常 检查结果刚才护士也已经告诉我了 你一切正常 什么病都没有” “不可能 医生 我真的生病了 我需要住院 由你治疗” “堂本刚 你不要闹了 你身体根本就没有问题 你再这样 我就只能把你转院了” “不 不要 医生 我没有病 我只是。。只是。。。”堂本刚低下头 他满是针眼的手握紧又松开 仿佛下了决心一般 张开了口 “只是 喜欢我？” 张着嘴诧异的抬头 圆圆的眼睛里流露出了一丝疑惑 “想知道我是怎么知道的” “嗯。。嗯” “可能是因为 我也喜欢你 也想见你吧” “医生。。” 堂本光一用行动打断了刚的话语 一把搂住他 “可是 刚真是个坏孩子呢 喜欢我想见我就来找我 直接跟我说啊 为什么还要伤害自己 还占用公共医疗资源” “对不起 我以为 医生不想见我 所以我才。。” “笨蛋 刚君这么可爱 我怎么会不想见你呢 我当时就在想啊 如果刚君没有被治好 那是不是就能一直呆在我身边了 很自私对吧” 看着靠在自己肩上的脸越来越红 光一轻笑 将刚搂的更紧 “虽然刚君 很可爱 但做了坏事 还是要接受惩罚的哦” “欸？”  
堂本刚任由光一将他扒光 虽然情愿任其宰割 但看着那人整齐的衣物 和自己的赤裸 难免心里有些不是滋味 “为什么医生不脱” 少年的不满毫不隐藏的表现给恋人 “因为 做错事的 只有刚 要受处罚的 也只有刚啊” 光一看着少年 白白嫩嫩的屁股轻轻的摆动着 光一忍受不了少年的诱惑 手轻轻搭在刚的屁股上“啪” “唔 医生好痛” “不痛的话 刚怎么能记住这个教训呢” 说罢 扬起手又是一巴掌 光一掌握着力道 声音虽然响 却感觉没那么疼 看着打完发红颤抖的臀肉 光一感觉自己全身的血液都在奔向下身 忍住自己想直接扑到他的想法 将做指检用的润滑液倒在自己的手心 抹在指尖和自己的听诊器上 少年背对着医生 看不见他迷人而危险的笑容  
一手揉着少年已经被拍红的小翘臀 一手伸入已经清理好的后穴 医生的敏感和专业知识让光一一次就找到了那个小小的突起 轻轻的按压 感受着他的轻颤 听着他舒服的轻哼 三十多岁的男人变成了毛头小子 急躁 想操他 本能不断的催促着光一的身体 但也没能赢过脑子里的那些恶趣味 慢慢的平复欲望 做好了扩张 “刚 不是说自己生病了吗 那我作为刚指定的主治医生 一定要为刚做好全套检查呢 既然刚都准备好了 那就从后面开始吧” 少年感觉自己的后穴上被按上了一个金属圆片 瞬间就懂的了光一的企图“光一医生 要怎么检查呢” 回头 冲着光一眨眨眼 轻轻扭了扭屁股 光一一懵 打算进行下一步的手也顿了一顿 听到少年的轻笑才回过神来 “怎么 医生怎么愣神了” “啪” “嗯 疼” “坏孩子 还学会勾引人了” 手上的动作继续进行 将听诊器慢慢推进去 冰凉的听诊器和肠道内的温差刺激的刚后穴一缩 却让听诊器更加深入 光一扯着露在外面的胶管 使拾音部分 的金属在肠道内抽插 “医生 检查好了吗” “没有哦 才检查到一半呢” “可是 用这个根本不能好好的检查嘛 他太扁了 嗯~ 又短 怎么能检查彻底呢” 听到这里 光一已经知道 这小妖精已经忍受不了了 双眼含笑 “那 吱呦觉得 怎么检查呢 要用什么才能检查彻底呢” 虽然刚刚调戏光一调戏得很开心 但少年到底是少年 色诱什么的 等到真的要他开口索取的时候 还是涨红了一张脸 “就 要医生的 那个” “那个 是什么”感受到他的害羞 光一心中产生了一丝快感 于是不依不饶“吱呦不说清楚 我怎么知道 吱呦要的到底是什么呢” 刚被他问的又羞又恼 又被后穴里不断进出的听诊器折磨的不行 “堂本光一 你要做就做 别磨磨蹭蹭的” “好啦 吱呦 要的不就是这个吗” 拉起吱呦的一只手 抚上自己的性器 刚摸到那根已经挺立的性器就立刻握住 把自己的臀部往手上的炽热靠拢 “吱呦 那我来咯” “快 快点” 抽出后穴里的听诊器 将自己的男根慢慢推进 “嗯 好 好大 好长” “不大怎么能检查彻底呢” 光一不断的摆动着腰 一边将听诊器带好 俯下身 将胸膛紧紧贴着刚的后背 “刚的肠道 又紧又有弹性 温度也刚刚好 很健康呢” 明明还在诊疗室里做这么羞耻的事情 还淡定的说这些 让刚羞得全身泛红 “我来听听吱呦的心跳声 帮吱呦检查一下心脏” “不要” 说是听心跳 却将满是润滑液的听诊器贴上了刚的乳头 “吱呦很健康呢 心脏在和我说话呢 在说爱我哦” “心脏才不会说话呢 啊啊啊啊 慢 慢一点啊” “谁说心脏不会说话的我给你听听” 光一将听诊器给刚戴上 将听诊器放到自己心脏的位置 一手握住刚的硬挺开始撸动 下身也开始加大马力 “宝贝 听到我的心脏在说爱你吗 你听到了吗” 双重的快感 让刚失神 无法集中注意来回答光一的问题 只能发出不断的呻吟 脑子里突然一片空白 他 第一次 高潮了  
光一将一手白浊轻轻舔舐干净 加大力道 感受着高潮后紧缩的后穴 将精液射了进去 将刚转过身 交换体液味道的亲吻 “堂本刚 我的小笨蛋 我喜欢你 不要再用得了孟乔森 来吓我了” “才不是孟乔森呢 是相思病哦”


End file.
